


#74: Alone

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: If he sits there long enough, the tide will come in, and pull him out to sea





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts.
> 
> Might as well immerse myself completely in this beautiful trash game...

It’s quiet on the shore, just his breathing and the sound of the water touching the earth, the occasional splash of an unseen fish. The sand under his hands is still warm from baking under the day’s relentless sun, now sinking in the distance.

It’s so far away, but it seems so close, as if he could wade into the water, and walk out to touch it before he was in deep enough to sink.

Though lately, he feels like sinking.

He pulls off his boots, peels off his socks - they reek, it’s horrifying - and pushes his toes into the wet sand right where the water touches the shore, digs them in until the water washes up over the tops of his feet. If he sits there long enough, the tide will come in, and pull him out to sea.

“Hey, Noct! C’mon - food’s ready!”

Prompto’s shadow stretches across the beach towards him, like a bridge, and when Noctis turns he can see him, silhouetted against the campfire, arms waving. Just behind him, Gladio hovers around the stove, dodging half-hearted swings of Ignis’ wooden spoon as he tries to sneak an extra helping.

Noctis drags his feet from the water, grabs his boots, and runs up the beach. He leaves his dirty socks in the sand.


End file.
